Jackie's Innocence
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Story I made in deviantart. Ludwig's daughter Jackie gets raped one night. Everyone starts to notice she's acting different after the incident. Bad summary. Sorry
1. The Incident

**Hi guys! I haven't been active here lately and I want that to change. So I thought some of you would be interested in this story that I made on deviantart.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

It was a cold night in the Koopa Kingdom and 18 year old Jackie was heading back to the castle from a friend's house. Luke left earlier to help Ludwig with his music. Jackie sighed and thought about what Luke said to her earlier

_"Are you sure you're ok walking home by yourself Jackie?"_ Luke asked.

_"I'm fine. I'm not a baby."_ She said.

While she was walking, she felt that someone was watching her. She turmed around, but didn't see anyone.

"I must be hearing things." Jackie said and continued to walk.

"That's her." A voice said.

"What should we do Nick?" Another asked.

"Go get the boys. Tell them she's alone out here."

"Yes sir!"

Minutes have passed and she still felt someone watching her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a large Koopa behind her. He had blond hair and a green shell.

"Um, good evening sir." Jackie said. The Koopa looked to her and nodded.

"Good evening."

"Can I help you?" Jackie asked. The Koopa talked to her for awhile. He stared at her as he walked around her. Jackie followed him with her eyes and shifted her body towards him. He wanted her attention away from the alley.

Then three more shadows stepped infront of the light and covered Jackie. She spun around and saw three more Koopas behind her. Jackie began to feel nervous and when she felt the cold flesh of a Koopa hand cover her mouth, she began to struggle and scream. The other three Koopas rushed over to them and grabbed Jackie, taking her to the alley.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. Nick walked up to her.

"If you want to live, you will do exacly as we say. Understand?" He whispered. Jackie nodded and cried quietly. One of the Koopas cut part of her shirt off. Then Nick ripped off her clothes, revealing her body as she continued to struggle. Nick pushed Jackie on the ground. The men gazed at her naked body as she tried to cover herself. Suddenly it became hazy for her as she felt their hands all over her body and felt sudden and hard pains thrusting into her body. She could only think, _someone help me._

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


	2. At the hospital

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ludwig could still taste the putrid flavor of vomit in his mouth. He could still feel the anger raging inside him like an erupting volcano. Worst of all, he could still see his daughter. He could still see Jackie curled up in the fetal position in the alley, naked, shivering, and marked. He ran down to the alley as fast as he could after Blake Misdeed called him.

Ludwig sat in the waiting room of the hospital with the rest of his family. Jasmine sat next to him crying while Megan rubbed her back and whispered to her. Luke was punching walls and doors, his red and bruised hands had shown already.

Everyone has been waiting anxiously in the waiting room for an hour. Finally a Toad doctor came out of the ER and approached them as they stood and braced themselves for the news.

"Mr. Von Koopa?" He adressed Ludwig.

"We cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds. She's just in shock right now. After a good night's sleep she'll be able to go home in the morning." Ludwig nodded slowly. Jasmine sighed, finally calmed down. Cadenza asked if they could see her, which the doctor allowed.

Everyone approached the room and when they saw her through the window, Jasmine couldn't control her tears anymore. Jackie's face still had marks and the sight of the bandages and the marks only added to the full reality of what happened.

Jasmine took her sleeping daughter's hand and continued to cry. Ludwig hugged her as Ebony and Megan stood side-by-side. The two sisters held eachother for support until Luke, Luddy, and Jazz burst into the room and saw Jackie. Everyone could see the red on Luddy's face and the red on Luke's hands. One of Jazz's knuckles were bleeding slightly.

"I say we go find those punks!" Luddy snapped. "When I'm finished with them they'll be in the hospital!"

Cadenza silenced her twin brother. "Quiet Luddy. Let Jackie sleep."

Luddy wanted to scream and yell more but knew his sister was right. As the guys walked in two policemen walked inside, grabbing Ludwig's attention. They told him that a few minutes ago they arrested a Koopa that matched the description Jackie gave before she fell asleep. They wanted Jackie to come down to the station in the morning and identify the suspect as her rapist.

Luke sat next to to Jasmine and stared at his sleeping sister.

_"I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't want this to happen to you. I should've stayed with you tonight. I blame myself for not protecting you."_ Luke thought, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far**


	3. Acting strange

**Here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Weeks have passed after the incident. Jackie identified her rapist after she got out of the hospital. She decided to go out all day with her friends.

"How are you feeling Jackie?" Luddy asked.

"I'm fine." Jackie replied. As they were talking, Jackie stopped infront of a store where she saw baby clothes and toys.

"Awwww, look at those toys. They're so cute! And those clothes are adorable!"

"Yeah, I guess." Luddy said, staring at his older sister.

Blake was heading to his room when he heard someone talking.

"Open for the choo-choo! Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga…" He went to Jackie's room to find her playing with her old dolls.

"Choo-chooo! Great job!"Jackie beamed at the doll's accomplishment.

"Um Jackie?"

"Yes?" Jackie said, smiling.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie said and continued to play with her dolls.

"Have you guys noticed that Jackie's been acting stange lately?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied.

"My dad saw her playing with her dolls yesturday." Brittney said.

"I saw her too. I wonder what's wrong with her." Megan said. They looked up when they saw Jackie walk into the room carrying one of her dolls.

"Hi Jackie." Michael greeted.

"Hi." She said as she sat down.

"You're still playing with that doll?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. She's so pretty." Jackie said. They watched her hold the doll in her arms as if it was a baby. Megan played with the doll's hair.

"Yeah. She is pretty." She said. Megan turned to the others.

"Let's just go with it." She whispered and continued to play with the doll's hair.

"We gotta figure out what's wrong with her." Luke said. It's been three weeks and Jackie was still playing with her dolls. Luke was sitting with the others playing video games.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Frankie suggested.

"Alright." Then, they saw Jackie run passed the room. Luke left and ran after her. He found her in the bathroom with Wendy, vomiting into the trash can.

"Are you alright Jackie?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I just felt sick." She replied.

* * *

**That's it for now!**


	4. Months later

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Why do you like playing with dolls?" Megan asked Jackie. The two were sitting in Megan's room. Jackie sat the doll down and looked up at her sister.

"Because they're so cute. And I like playing with the baby dolls more because I'm going to be a mommy someday." Jackie replied.

"I see. But, why do you like looking at baby clothes and toys?" Megan asked.

"I told you, I'm gonna be a mother one day." Jackie said.

"When did you start liking them?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Jackie replied and played with the doll's hair.

Jackie sat next to Megan, braiding her doll's hair. For the past two months Megan has noticed something different about her sister. Not only was she playing with dolls, she was also getting sick everyday.

"Are you sure you're alright Jackie?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I'm fine." Jackie said.

"But you've been getting sick everyday and acting strange." He said.

"Don't worry. I'm alright."

Ebony was sitting in her room relaxing. Later that day her, Megan, Brittney, and Jackie were going to the movies, so she decided to wait in her room until they had to leave.

"Ebony," A familiar voice called outside of the room. "I was going to wear this outfit to the movies, but it won't fit anymore."

Ebony twisted her mouth in thought. She noticed that Jackie's been gaining alot of weight recently.

"Come in and let me see."

Jackie stepped inside in one of her favorite outfits. Her blue shirt and an overall skirt. But something was wrong. Jackie couldn't get the overalls over her obviously protruding stomach.

_"Oh. My. GOD!"_

"I can't get it over my st- Eboney, are you ok?" Jackie asked.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." Eboney replied, still staring at her.

"Sis, please don't stare... I know I've gained some weight, but that's mean."

"No you look great!" Ebony lied through her teeth. Then she ran to Megan.

"Do you ever knock?" Megan asked, but dropped the matter when she saw the look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong?"

"JACKIE IS PREGNANT!" Ebony screamed.

"WHAT!" The sound of a game controller dropping and some stumbling down the hall indicated that Luke heard the news also. He ran inside the room in less than a second.

"Are you serious?!" Luke asked.

"Yes I'm serious! She came to me because she couldn't fit into her outfit, so I looked at her and she's undeniably pregnant!"

"Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Yes!" Eboney replied.

"Maybe she should take the test, just to be sure." Megan said.

"Alright." The girls left to get a pregnancy test while Luke called Jasmine to tell her the news.

Luke, Luddy, Megan, and Jackie were sitting at the table. They were waiting for Ludwig to come back to the castle after Luke told them the news Jasmine was going to be late. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer through the halls. The door was hastily pulled open and shut by Ludwig.

"Jackie..." He said in a combination of a pant and a sigh as he rushed over to hug and examine his daughter.

"She didn't even need the test." Megan said.

"Did you know about it Jackie? Did you know you were pregnant this whole time?" Luddy asked.

"Of course! Vhy do you think I've been practicing with my dolls?" Luke placed his face in his palm and groaned.

"I vant to be a good mommy when my baby comes."

"Jackie, vill you go play with your dolls for awhile?" Ludwig asked.

"But I wanna be included in what you're talking about, daddy!"

"Jackie, I need you to do me this favor, alright?"

"Alright." Jackie pouted as she walked out of the room.

Once Jackie was gone, Ludwig sat at the head of the table and they remained silent.

"I never thought this would happen..." Ludwig spoke.

"What are we gonna do?" Luke asked.

"I know this is wrong, but maybe we should just get rid of the baby." Luddy suggested.

"Are you thinking about having the baby aborted?!" Megan retorted loudly. After being shushed by Ludwig, Megan spoke again in a lower tone.

"Luddy, where is this coming from?"

"I know, but it seems like a good idea." He replied.

"How is an 18 year old murdering her unborn child a good idea-"

"Think about it Megan! I know you and mom think that abortion is wrong. But an unmarried, pregnant 18 year old is going to catch alot more grief than aborting the baby."

"I can't believe you would think that-"

"Megan!" The sharpness of the word from her father's mouth hit her like a jolt of lightning, and made her blood run cold.

"But didn't you hear him?" Megan asked.

"I did, but Megan, Luddy is right."

Megan was speechless. There were several seconds of silence before Megan managed to sputter, "W-WHAT! Dad, you would kill an innocent-"

"My dear, you sound like a broken record." Ludwig warned before continuing.

"Yes, I know abortion is wrong. But unlike your mother, who believes it's completely wrong, I believe it is a last resort"

"It's not-"

"MEGAN!" She clenched her fists in bitter rage.

"How about adoption?" Luddy asked.

"Or we could just keep the baby. Pretending that it's mine or someone else's." Luke said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE VHAT I'M HEARING!" The others looked up to see Jackie.

"H-Honey! Go back upstairs and-"

"I'm not going back upstairs! I should be here talking about MY options. I'm eighteen and still get treated like a child!" Jackie stopped to take a break and then continued.

"Did any of you think "What does Jackie want to do?" Not at all! You- No don't "Jackie" me!" Jackie interrupted herself, in response to Ludwig attempting to calm her down.

"You guys always treat me like I'm five. You do it the most!" Jackie said, pointing at Ludwig.

"Ja-"

"If you tell me to sit or calm down, I'm leaving!"

"I'm not trying to calm or silence you. It's bad for you to exert yourself so much while your pregnant-"

"See! There you go again, telling me what to-"

"You'll cause pregnancy complications." Megan said quietly. Jackie calmed down a bit.

"I'm leaving. Let me know when your finished planning out the rest of my life." Then Jackie left the castle.

* * *

**Hope this was ok**


	5. Getting the Abortion

**The last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs.**

* * *

The clock ticked loudly, counting down the last seconds of Jackie's baby's life. Ludwig finally made her ger an abortion. She sat in a chair, trying to hold back her tears. Finally, a doctor called her name. She sat Jackie down in a small room. After they were finished with the physical examination and the ultrasound, Jackie was in the surgical center.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked kindly. Jackie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as the doctor moved to insert the dilators.

"Vait!" Jackie shouted. The doctor jumped back in fright.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My baby needs a name." Jackie replied.

"A name?" The doctor gave Jackie a look of sympathy and concern, while Jackie thought of a name.

"I've got it! Dustin if it's a boy and Katherine if it's a girl. Alright I'm ready." Jackie fought back her tears and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Are you sure Jackie?" She asked. Jackie nodded in her shoulder.

Jackie walked inside of the castle later that day after getting the abortion. Ebony noticed her walk in and hugged her.

"Jackie you're back! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Jackie replied.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it." Ebony said.

"Ebony, just please leave me alone." Jackie said and went to her room.

Jackie stayed in her room all day the next day. She wanted to be alone and not talk to anyone. Two hours later, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Megan asked. She didn't get a reply.

"Jackie?" Still no response.

"Jackie, please talk to me." Megan said. She backed away when the door opened.

"Vhat do you vant Megan?" Jackie asked.

"I know you're upset, but staying locked up in your room all day isn't gonna help you feel better."

"Megan, I'm alright." Jackie said.

"But you haven't eaten anything all day." Megan said.

"I'm not hungry." Jackie replied.

"You have to eat something." Megan said.

"Fine." Jackie said and left her room.

Jackie sat with everyone later that. While the others were talking, she sat and thought.

_"My baby. I killed my unborn baby."_ She could feel tears starting to form.

_"My baby's gone... Dustin or Katherine... is gone.. I killed my child."_

"Are you alright Jackie?" Jasmine asked.

_"I killed my baby.. I killed my.."_

"Jackie, vhat's wrong?" Ludwig asked. Then, Jackie burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"My baby! I killed my baby!" Jackie said and continued to cry.

**I hope the story was good. I'm also working on a sequel to this. If you want me to post it here, let me know :)**


End file.
